Eric Bermúdez Parejo
Eric Bermúdez Parejo is a supporting character in Lalin's Curse and a friend of David and Felix. |eye_color = Blonde |skin_color = Caucasian |height = Blue |birthday = July 18th, 1998 |zodiac = Cancer |living_place = Lalin |family = |friends = David Felix Tobias Cody |love_interests = ... |likes = Sports, memes, jokes, videogames, zombies, gore movies, abandoned sites |dislikes = Dark, heights, capsicum, not being the center of attention |occupation = Student |status = Alive |debut = Episode 3}} Appearance Eric is a very tall boy with spiky blonde hair and blue, round eyes. He has one strand of hair that hangs down onto his forehead. He usually wears graphic tees under a gray hooded jacket. He has white high-tops with orange stripes on the sides. He also has two small moles under his left eye. Personality Eric is a boy who can't be quiet. He is always cheerful and accepts challenges with enthusiasm. He seems to be more older and mature because of his physical appearance, but in reality he is the most childish around his group of friends, getting angry easily when he doesn't get what he wants. He's clever, but is also super lazy. He never does his homework and spends class on his phone, normally chatting with Felix. He also has a YouTube channel called The_Erix98 where he does various challenge video. He claims that supernatural things make everything more interesting and funny, and doesn't disregard the possibilities of odd things happening around them. History As of episode 19, nothing is known about Eric's history. Lalin's Curse Eric's first appearance is in Episode 3 alongside Cody while David, Felix, and Tobias are discussing investigating in the woods. The five boys go into the piano room while talking about their plans. While some of them express their worries, Eric says that it doesn't matter and they'll go either way. He expresses his excitement to go to the crime scene and potentially find some blood. When Felix brings up that they had some evidence that David lost (The corrupt SD card), Eric shouts in disbelief before laughing at him for not backing up the SD card. Cody brings up that it would be a very dangerous idea to go into the woods, but Eric just shrugs it off, saying any potential murderers would be outnumbered. Cody is eventually convinced, and the boys all decide to go into the woods. Eric is next seen standing outside the woods with Tobias and Cody as they wait for David and Felix to arrive. He is recording a video for his YouTube channel. When David and Felix eventually show up, along with Coco, Felix tells Eric to make sure he records him, because "The girls watching will give you more likes..." At this, Eric whispers a quick "Girls... he is not worth it." to his audience before the group moves on into the woods to investigate. Tobias looks at the information he got about the murder. He describes that there were multiple wounds on the corpse, with one large wound where the heart was. He also tells about how the witness never actually saw the murder, and she just stumbled upon the crime scene. The only thing she was able to say was "It was a demon! H-he wanted to eat me!" While David and Felix have a back and forth on what really happened, Eric just comments on how it sounds like a bad horror movie. Throughout the trip, he is visibly excited and doesn't seem to take it too seriously. After everyone further discusses theories, Tobias brings the group to the crime scene. The five of them stumble upon large scratches made on a fallen tree. While everyone discusses where the scratches came from, Eric looks around and finds some blood smudges on a log. In response, he yells "OOOOH! BLOOD!!" at the top of his lungs, startling his friends and giving Felix a near heart attack. He shows the group the blood, and they all laugh at the fact of how small the stain is while Eric just excitedly shows it to his YouTube viewers. Felix grabs his phone as a joke and teases him before Tobias realizes that David has vanished. This leads the group into a frenzy of shouting David's name, looking for him. Eric doesn't seem to take it seriously, saying "If you're dead, say it!" Once they all find David, Tobias tells the group about how there have been multiple disappearances in the woods. Cody starts to get nervous and tells them all that they should leave as he feels they are being watched. The group starts bickering about what to do next before Coco drags out a bag she found under the nearby horreo. It looks extremely shady, with a mysterious odor and appearance. Eric suggests they open it before David takes the bag from Coco as she chews it. The plastic of the bag falls apart and a rotting hand falls out, hitting the ground with a splat. Eric takes a photo while they all stand in shock. After Eric's quick snapshot, the five boys run out of the woods, away from the hand. When Tobias is about to call his mom, Eric protests, saying that they wouldn't be able to continue with the investigation. Tobias retorts, saying that this is a serious matter while Eric just huffs in annoyance. Felix interrupts by collapsing on the ground, saying he'll "die for a bit." Eric puts his hands up in mock prayer and pretends to mourn and plan visits to Felix's grave. Felix grumbles a blunt "shut up" before David says they should leave everything to the police. Eric responds irritably, trying to convince everyone that they could have found something cool. He wraps his arm around David, reminding him that he feels the same way. Cody interrupts, saying that someone was definitely watching them and Eric meekly uses Cody's imagination as an excuse. He tells David that in order to be good investigators, they can't get scared easily. This excites David, but he stops as he doesn't want to be in danger. Eric makes a quick quip calling David a coward before being told to shut up by both Felix and Cody. Felix tells Eric to go out on his own, but he says it is too dark out and that he may go another time. Tobias comes back and tells the group that his mom is coming to get the hand, and they should stay away and not touch anything else. He also gets grounded, in which Eric just responds with a short "Told you." Eric appears indirectly in Episode 7 when Tobias tells the group chat what happened when his mom went to the crime scene. He is one of the other three boys who responds to Tobias' messages, reacting in shock at news of the missing hand. Eric's next appearance is in Episode 12. He, Cody, and Noemi abruptly join in on the group's conversation, startling Tobias and Lucia. Eric tells David that he is lucky he wasn't badly hurt. Once David walks off and lies on the ground, Eric remembers that he has something to show the rest of the group. He pulls out his phone and tells everyone that shadows seem to be visible throughout the video he recorded the previous evening. He compares the shadows to a person watching them in the woods. Cody responds angrily, reminding him how he had said they were being followed, but Eric had just shrugged it off at the time. Nervously, Eric responds, saying that it isn't a big deal. He reassures Cody, reminding him that nothing had happened, before quickly changing the subject to a photo he had taken as well. This leads Tobias into telling everyone that he had brought the scale his mother found in the woods. Eric praises him for this, before the group notices that classes are beginning. He complains, saying he wanted to show everyone the photo he took. As everyone heads to class, Eric thinks of an idea. He begins to follow David, Tobias, María, and Lucia into their classroom. Cody follows him, leaving Noemi by herself as the two boys sneak into the class. Eric is next seen squeezing into Felix's seat with Cody, as the pair get questioned by Tomás, Felix's desk partner. After accidentally hitting the back of Tomás' head, Eric runs over to see the scale Tobias brought. After some discussion, Cody questions the scale's relevance, giving Eric a chance to come in with the photo. The group notices that there are scales on the rotten hand and talk about what it could mean. Tobias asks if he can pass it on to his mom, as it is important evidence. Eric agrees before handing his phone off to Cody. A few moments later, Cody says he accidentally deleted the photo as everyone yells his name in shock. Eric says it's no problem however, as he has a backup already on his PC. Relationships Felix López Dorado Eric and Felix seem to be good friends. They message each other in class often, and while they argue, it is often just friendly banter. Trivia * Eric has kissed a frog for a YouTube challenge. * He has burned a book at the Highschool. * Eric is next door neighbors with Noemi. Gallery Eric_and_Cody.PNG|Eric walks alongside Cody. Waggle.png|Eric talks about the crime scene. hihi.png|Eric ignores Felix and records Coco. supernatural.png|Eric and David theorize together. lol STUPID.png|Eric tries to convince the group to stay in the woods. ericidea.png|Eric devises a plan to show his friends the photo. POMM.png|Eric and Cody get kicked out of David's classroom Category:Characters Category:Male Characters